


I Wanna Kiss Your Lips

by Akali_Kin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And Lux doesn't know she's gay, Begging, Cheating, F/F, Kat's in a rock band, Love Confessions, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akali_Kin/pseuds/Akali_Kin
Summary: Lux goes to a concert with her boyfriend and finds a certain redhead singing a song just for her





	I Wanna Kiss Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after listening to "I wanna be your girlfriend" https://youtu.be/COOBN-cdJbo and its a bit more punkish in this rendition. I realized "Oh Hannah" and "Luxanna" have the same amount of syllables so thats why i made this, it was supposed to be short but ended up being way longer

Lux flattened the edges of her skirt, realizing how out of place her outfit was all of a sudden. Her peach sweater and pleated skirt was one of her favorite outfits to wear on dates, sophisticated and pretty. The crowd around her was anything but.   


Ezreal stood next to her, his regular jacket and jeans combo fit in a lot better with the crowd then she did. Leather jackets and dyed hair, bike chains on torn jeans and patches on every inch of clothing. The concert hall smelled of spilled beer and weed, something she was familiar with because of her brother.   


“The first band is some indie peeps.” Ezreal spoke up, tapping his hand on his girlfriend’s shoulder to get her attention. Lux had to strain her ears to hear him over the din of the crowd. “But then pentakill should be on. Man I’m hyped, did you hear they’re gonna do their new single?” He continued to rattle on about the band the two had come here for. Well, that was a lie Lux admitted. He had come here to see them. She had came here because her boyfriend wanted her to. Metal music wasn’t exactly apart of Lux’s palate.   


In the upper balcony, Lux could see stagehands setting up mics and drums on stage, their preparations almost finished. She was happy to be up here and away from the crowd, even though her and Ezreal had argued about it. He wanted to be front and center for the metal band, but Lux refused and put her foot down. There was no fun in being shoved around by a group of people over music she didn’t even like. Though she left the last part out.

“Oh hey, did you want a beer?” The question dragged Lux away from her musing to look at Ezreal, his permanent half smirk plastered on his face accompanied by a raised eyebrow to his question.

“I told you, I really don’t drink that stuff.” Lux sighed as she reminded Ez, remembering trying some she was offered by her brother, and having promptly spit it out on the garage floor. He never really stopped teasing her for that.   


“Right ya sorry.” Ezreal scratched the back of his head. Lux smiled at him, knowing the boy wasn’t maliciously forgetting. He was just an airhead. Often. “Well I’ll just be back okay babe? I’m not really for the whole indie scene thing haha. I’ll get you a coke though.” He finished his sentence with his signature finger guns, and walked backwards away from the girl. Lux couldn’t help but giggle when he nearly tripped over a beer can. She kept it in mind to remember to throw out the can when she left. People really should pick up after themselves.   


When the boy rounded the stairs and was out of sight, Lux inhaled deeply and flopped against the banister in front of her. A low groan escaped her as she took a moment to center herself and focus. So what if she was in a stinky concert hall? Listening to probably unsafely loud music without earplugs? Ez was having fun so it’s okay. Though he did mention he didn’t care about the opening show. This made Lux straighten herself and look at the stage again, wondering if she could see the band that was going to play.

As luck would have it, she did. A boy in a zipped up hoodie, the hood in question covering his face walked on stage and picked up the bass that was set to the left. Lux assumed, at least, with the amount of strings that was the base. Another girl, blonde spiky hair and tanned skin, picked up the guitar and looked to be talking to someone who was standing behind the speaker and blocked from view. The girl and the third band member behind the speaker traded fist bumps for a moment before the guitarist turned her attention to her guitar. When the girl finally stepped out from behind the speaker, Lux gasped loud enough she was sure people below her heard her.

The vibrant red hair, permanent scowl, and studded leather outfit was one she’s seen before. Katarina stepped up to center stage and took the microphone stand in her hand, adjusting the height to meet hers. Lux blinked for a moment as she saw the girl, watching as she ran her fingers through her hair to get it out of her face. Even from this distance she could see the girl’s piercing green eyes as she looked over the room. The same eyes stared at her at school, giving her goosebumps that the delinquent was after her or something just as worrying.

Katarina leaned away from the mic, talking to the boy with his hood up, and he seemed to be gesturing to his instrument before giving a thumbs up. Kat echoed the movement to the girl on her right and received the same response. With that Kat took the microphone out of its stand and held it to her lips, and a strong buzzing could be heard as the speakers turned on. 

“Alright kids, welcome to the show.” Katarina’s cocky voice echoed through the pavilion and was met with cheers from the audience instantly. “Ya you better cheer!” She yelled into the mic, getting an encore of applause. The girl’s wild smile either drives people up the wall or instantly bought them to her side. Lux could see the crowd was maybe easy to please. If they were at an event like this she wasn’t surprised.   


“We’re the noxious noxus! So grab some fucking earplugs pussies!” Katarina stomped the stage, the noise loud enough to hit the mic and send a thump through the sound system. On cue the boy started drumming a low and steady beat on his bass, the sound quickly filling the room. 

  
**“Three two one!!”**

At first Lux thought the crashing noise of the guitar and bass was something god awful. Loud and conflicting, almost like the instrumentalists were arguing with their music. After she stopped wincing at the sound she began to realize that there was more. The quality of the speakers didn’t help, but she could feel a sort of energy to the music. It was less that the clashing was violent and more like it was driven, something the two did in tandem. Their beats rose higher as they competed, but never overlapped. 

And then, Katarina began to sing.    
  
  


She couldn’t make out the lyrics. Lux would admit she was much more into classical instruments, feeling a slower beauty to them. There was never any singing of course, as the artist spoke through their art. Kat was different. Her voice was raw, strained. She screamed into the microphone, and she couldn’t make out the words but she didn’t need to. Lux could hear it. Her emotions in the song. Something of frustration and anger. Something to prove spoke through it. Her body did the same. As the girl moved with her voice, her jacket spun around her, her movements sharp and strong and bold. There was something much more enthralling about it then she had expected.   


Their second song felt different, and she could make out the words more closely this time. Kat sung of freedom, the freedom to party and burn stuff but freedom nonetheless. Unchained of expectations. As she sang she moved around the stage, pumping the crowd up to join her, and a good portion of them knew the lyrics and belted it back to her. Kat and the girl pushed back to back, the microphone between them and their voices merged as the two girls sang together. Lux couldn’t hear herself humming along to the tune.   


When the song ended, she could see Kat wipe sweat from her forehead. She stripped her jacket and threw it to the back of the stage and Lux could tell the girl’s tank top was clinging close to her curves from sweat. She shook her head and her wild hair floated around her, refusing to be tamed. She quickly ran her fingers through it to get it roughly back into place before addressing the crowd again. 

“Alright! One more song, and then we gotta go.” Kat’s wild grind was on her face again, and the crowd responded with a mixture of cheers of approval, or groans of disappointment. “Hey complain to the big guys not me!” Kat laughed into the mic, and Lux couldn’t help but echo the giggle back. She was really getting into the groove of the band. Their style felt like it had more drive then the wild metal of Ezreal’s favorite. The thought of Ezreal finally settled in her mind and Lux looked around her in surprise. Was he okay? Why wasn’t he back yet?

“Alright. One more song. And this one’s special, if you boo I’ll kick your ass!” Kat jabbed at the crowd with a mock face of anger, or a real one. She was very expressive. As she spoke, a slower and lighter tune drifted from the guitarist, and the bass echoed it, something low and strong to back it up.   


Lux turned away from the stage and chewed her lip as she looked at the stairs. The crowd down below looked daunting. She picked up the edges of her skirt and began to make her way to the stairs. He was probably just at the bar and being an airhead again.   
  
  
  


_ “Luxanna _

_ I wanna feel you close” _

Lux stopped cold in her tracks. 

_ “Luxanna _

_ Come lie with my bones” _

She turned around. The stage was lit with a lower lighting, and Kat stood in the middle of it. She had put the mic back into its stand and her two hands gripped at it like it was her life line. 

_ “Luxanna _

_ Don't look away” _

She felt the cold metal of the banister beneath her fingers. She was singing… about her? Katarina seemed to sway as she sang, her eyes closed. The usual scowl had melted away and Lux noticed how soft she looked. She almost looked frightened to sing.

_ “Luxanna _

_ Just look at me the same _

_ I don't wanna be your friend _

_ I wanna kiss your lips” _

Her eyes grew wide. Everything washed out of the room. Sound, lights, and people. 

_ “I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath _

_ I don't wanna be your friend _

_ I wanna kiss your lips _

_ I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath” _

Katarina swung her head, her voice growing bolder and louder. Sweat dripped down her face as she sang. Her heart on her sleeve and she was holding nothing back. 

_ “Luxanna _

_ Tell me something nice _

_ Like flowers and blue skies” _

The music felt slower and softer, the words making Lux remember. Garen had invited Kat over and the two girls spent more time talking then Garen and Kat did. 

The thought would normally make Lux laugh if she wasn’t realizing now what happened. What was still happening. For years. Kat was letting it all out. 

_ “Luxanna _

_ I will follow you home _

_ Although my lips are blue and I'm cold” _

It was the small things. The way Kat would look at her in the halls. How she had always managed to avoid the redheads bullying. How Kat even chastised Garen for sometimes being a little too mean to his little sister.

The music swelled until it came crashing down.

**“I don't wanna be your friend**

**I wanna kiss your lips”**

Her voice was raw as she shouted out her heart. The girl inhaled to recover from her explosion before she continued. Her fingers wrapped around the mic like it was her anchor to keep her on the ground. 

_ “I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath _

_ I don't wanna be your friend _

_ I wanna kiss your lips _

_ I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath” _

Lux felt like she could slink to the floor, her knees weak. Her knuckles were white as she gripped at the metal bar keeping her standing. Something in the pit of her stomach felt like it as turning inside out. 

_ “Luxanna _ __   
_ Luxanna _ _   
_ __ Luxanna

_ Luxanna _

_ I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath _

_ I don't wanna be your friend” _

Was it wrong? She almost felt like crying. No one spoke about her like this. No one ever has before. But she was now. Kat, a girl she thought hated her was singing about her. And her heart felt like it could explode.   


The music slowed again, but the bass kept its fast pace. Kat pushed the microphone so close to her lips her breathing could be heard.

  
  


_ “I don't wanna be your friend _

_ I wanna be your  _ bitch _ ” _

If she had felt scared before, it was gone in an instant. Her face turned red and she felt light headed as her blood immediately reacted to the statement. 

_ “And I wanna touch you but not like this _

_ The look in your eyes _

_ My hand between your thighs _

_ Oh this can't be real _

_ It's all just a dream” _

Lux felt shame creep up her neck. The reaction was not what she wanted. But those words dug into her chest and filled it with a fire. The noise she made would have made her crawl into a hole if anyone had heard her. 

_ “I don't wanna be your friend _

_ I wanna kiss your lips _

_ I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath _

_ I don't wanna be your friend _

_ Lose my breath _

_ I don't wanna be your friend _

_ Lose my breath” _

The music began to fade. The last strum of the guitar wavering over the speakers until it finally died to silence. Everyone in the pavilion cheered for the band, the three of them waving as they returned their instruments to the stands. Everyone cheered. Except for Lux. 

She was stuck clinging to the banister, crouched to the ground as her eyes stared through the wall. She felt herself shaking. Her chest felt like it was about to break. Her mouth felt dry. She was here for a stupid fucking date not this. This wasn’t fair. This wasn’t fair. Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes as she tried to steady herself to her feet.

“Hey sorry! I saw Vi at the bar and was talking to her about c-” The voice behind her was cut off abruptly. “Whoa whoa. Luxy- you okay?” She heard the sound of cups being placed on the ground and a hand touch her shoulder. She almost instinctively pushed it off. Ezreal looked shocked and worried when Lux turned around.   


“I have to go.” Lux barely got the words out before she shot around the boy and walked to the stairs as fast as she could.

“Wait whoa Lux!” Ezreal almost sprinted after her and tried to catch her by her arm. Again Lux moved immediately, grabbing the boy’s wrist and lifted it off of her.

“I’m sorry I don't feel good I have to go please just enjoy the show.” Lux spilled the words out as fast as she could, trying not to let him see her face. She turned again and raced down the stairs, her skirt kicking up behind her as she tried to get away. What was she running from? Why was she doing this?

“I’m so stupid this can’t…” Lux had to force her mouth shut as she felt herself on the edge of crying. Most people saw her and stepped out of the way of the probably angry and red looking girl, while others gave her second glances as she marched out of the building completely. She could hear Ezreal calling out from behind her, the taller boy getting caught in the crowd where she slipped through.   


Her shoes stomped down the steps two at a time as she tried to run. Her arms clung to her side as everything inside of her fought. To run. To go back to Ez. To forget what she heard. 

And a part of her never wanted to forget it. 

That part of her screamed as she rounded the corner.   


“Whoa watch where you’re go…..ing.”   


Kat’s sentence trailed off.   


“You…” The whisper from Lux’s lips wasn’t even heard by the redhead. “You… You.”   


“L-Lux?” Kat’s eyes were as wide as they could be, two fearful headlights as she looked at the shorter girl. “W-what are you doin-”

  
  
“YOU BITCH!” 

Lux felt the words leave her mouth before she could think.   


“WHY!? IS THIS WHAT YOU DO? Y-YOU DO THIS S-SO I LOOK LIKE… SO YOU CAN” Lux struggled to speak, struggled to think. Struggled to find a reason why she was yelling.   


“Wait Lux it’s not, no wait...” Kat had never been on the back foot before and she was far out of her element. Lux was walking towards her as she shouted, pushing the girl back against the side of the building. Lux grabbed handfuls of the girl’s leather jacket in her fist.

“WHY DID YOU THINK! WHY DID YOU…. Why did you…” Lux’s knuckles turned white as her grip clung to Kat’s jacket. It was warm. She was warm. She felt the tears down her cheeks as she was stuck. Her mind couldn’t move forward and it couldn’t step back. Everything shouted at her and everything was quiet. The shame she felt had been cracking her and she felt the pit in her stomach dig deeper and deeper. She couldn’t take it anymore. 

With as much force as she could muster, she pulled on the girl’s jacket. Their lips met and Lux closed her eyes. 

Kat’s eyes looked at the face of the girl who was pushed against hers, and she registered they were kissing. Lux’s body pushed closer to her. Her lips were soft. Lux tasted like cherry. Kat tasted like sweat. Their bodies were tense and awkward, and the dam broke.   


Lux threw her arms around Katarina’s neck, and Kat wrapped her arms around her waist. Lux’s fingers on an instinct she didn’t know she had, slipped into Kat’s hair. It was soft and a little frizzy from the heat of the stage. Kat’s fingers dug into her hips, the touch sending a jolt running through her skin. The delinquent girl, with scarred knuckles and rough fingers still felt soft. Kat’s lips felt chapped against hers, her coarse singing having taken a toll on them, but it still made her head swim.   


Kat’s fingers slowly stroked her skin and danced over her sweater. Her fingers pressing just enough to let Lux know she was there. Kat echoed the shorter girl and played with Lux’s hair gently between her fingers, leaning into the kiss as she did. Lux felt something touch her lips and opened them, some sort of curiosity and instinct taking over. She felt a shiver run down her spine as Kat’s tongue made her moan in a way she’s never heard from herself before. Kat’s fingers tightened in Lux’s hair and used the new level of control to pull the girl around, forcing her back against the wall. Lux’s eyes were wide as she stared into the obsessive look of the girl’s green eyes.   


Lux’s soft lips had a dull shine to them and Kat felt parched for more. To take more from her. Her thumb dug into the waistband of Lux’s skirt, and she felt the girl squirm underneath her. Kat leaned forward and enjoyed the loud gasp Lux let out when her teeth grazed the girl’s neck. She was doing everything she could to hold herself back, her teeth wanted to mark Lux and to show others she was  _ hers _ . Kat’s fingers slipped inside the girl’s skirt and her nails gently dragged across sensitive thighs, digging into her exposed hips and wanted to live out her dreams but pulled back.

“I should have made a move earlier.” Kat whispered into Lux’s ear, her lips barely brushing against the shivering girl’s earlobe. Lux had to grab onto the back of the taller girl’s leather jacket to keep her knees from giving out. She felt Kat’s hand explore more of her thigh, biting her lip to try and hold back from making a noise.   


“Do you know how much I fantasized about you?” Kat’s voice was a low purr as she whispered into the girl’s ear, enjoying feeling her legs twitch when she spoke. “You made me flunk a couple classes blondie.” She felt Lux’s fingers try to let go of her jacket before hanging off of Kat’s neck, her knee’s obviously shaking as Kat’s fingers gently brushed against the front of her panties.

“God f…” Lux moaned before biting her lip. She was coming undone beneath the girl’s fingers and she hadn’t even touched her. Really touched her. There was more then shame creeping up her neck as she realized the thought made her underwear stick to her as her thighs rubbed together.

“I want to hear your voice.” The husky voice whispered again, Kat’s lips pressed against her neck, rewarding her for the noises she had made. The noise that escaped Lux would make her curl up in embarrassment if she could. She felt Kat’s fingers slip between her wet thighs and press against her lips, ready to instantly reward her for letting go of her inhibitions.   


“K-Kat…” The name slipped from her lips. Her hips moved slowly, grinding against the taller girl’s fingers. Kat curled her fingers, enjoying the sudden shaking of Lux’s legs as she pushed against her opening through the thin panties.   


“Oooooh my god…” Lux fell against Kat’s shoulder, her breath heavy against the cold leather. She barely touched herself more than twice a month and it never felt close to this. Being pressed between a wall and Kat made her feel trapped, but that thought made her brain flood with numbness and static. Not helping her spiral into submission was Kat’s hand, pressed against the back of her head as it grabbed her hair and leaned her head back. Her neck was exposed to more of Kat’s lips and teeth, each peck and nibble making her voice waver as she moaned.

“My name sounds good on your lips, princess.” Kat practically purred with satisfaction, enjoying the immediate reaction as Lux’s whine grew into a moan. Her fingers moved away from the girl for only a moment, Lux’s hips bucking to try to keep them touching, before she ran her finger up the girl’s thigh and slipped them inside her panties. Her fingers ran across short trimmed hair, taking a moment to swirl gentle circles against Lux’s skin to tease her. Kat saw Lux’s cheeks were blooming with rouge beneath them, her eye’s staring at Kat’s hand between her legs.   


When Kat’s fingers pushed between her thighs and touched her finally, her eyes fluttered closed and she gasped loudly. Her legs felt like they were melting, shocks of pleasure running up her spine each time Kat stroked her fingers over her opening. Lux’s nails dragged down Kat’s neck as her legs gave out beneath her, the only thing keeping her standing was Kat’s body pressed against her. Kat’s wrist moved faster as she grinded her fingers against the girl’s wet lips with more enthusiasm, driven by Lux’s gasps and moans. Her fingers pushed harder against Lux’s opening to tease the girl more and more. 

“Please…” The voice was small, hidden by moans and muffled by Kat’s jacket.   


“Yeees?” Kat’s voice raised in pitch, her fingers in Lux’s hair giving the girl some slack, gently stroking at the nape of her neck. She could feel the shiver run across Lux’s skin at the gentle touch.

“P-please… Touch me.” The words slipped from Lux’s lips with a desperate whine. Her hips dropped to push against Kat’s fingers, and she felt her pull away just enough to deny what she wanted.

“I already am. Tell me what you want.” Kat’s fingers gently stroked at the girl’s exposed throat before pushing at her chin, forcing eye contact with the petite girl. There was resistance to her pull, and she shivered when she felt the piercing green eyes on her face. To prove she was serious, Kat slowed her fingers, drawing out the tortuous pleasure as long as she could.

“I…” Lux felt her voice break as it left her, turning into a high pitched squeak. She was pushed by the taller girl more and more, her gentle touches, her deep voice, her taunts and her looks. The words she said were things she wouldn’t dare to whisper into her pillow at night.   


“Please fuck me Kat.”   


The wave of satisfaction that ran down Kat’s spine made her sigh. It was everything she wanted and more. She drank in the energy of those words and enjoyed what they meant.   


“I love when you say that.” Kat’s voice was low and filled with her lust. Her lips met Lux’s and she gave the girl her reward. Her middle finger gently rocked back and forth across her opening, the last few moments of teasing feeling the best. She pushed her finger inside of Lux and happily took the girl’s moans into her lips. She took control again, pushing her tongue into the girl’s mouth and against her own. Lux was imitating her, pushing back but she would falter every time Kat thrust inside of her.   


Lux was weak to kissing she found out. She was weak to Kat’s tongue pushing against hers. She was weak when the red head bit at her lower lip. Her knees were weak when Kat pushed her finger inside of her again. She let out a shuddering gasp as she tightened against the sensation, foreign from her own finger and unimaginably so much better.   


“I love when you make those noises.” The hot breath against Lux’s ear as the singer whispered made her whimper. Her voice made Lux melt in the best ways, in ways she’s never known before. She felt something rub against her sex and gasped. Kat’s ring finger pushed inside of her, stretching the girl out and sent a shock through her. Two fingers thrust in and out of her, Kat’s pace raising trying to coax more noises out of her. She gave in.   


Lux moaned Kat’s name. Her voice filled the night air with gasps and cries. Kat knew where to push and where to curl her fingers. Her hips felt on fire whenever Kat would push against a spot deep inside of her, the shocks of pleasure making her voice give out. The singer pushed her palm against Lux’s moist sex, and used her fingers to thrust faster. The sudden cry of pleasure that came from Lux’s throat surprised both of them. Kat quickly caught on she was doing something right, rocking her palm in time with her thrusts. Her callused hands were grinding against the shaking girl’s bud. The sensation was too much, almost painful, but the feeling of something building inside of her, a pressure in her legs held her back from begging to stop.   


Kat was feeling lust drunk. It was her making Lux gasp and moan. It was her name on Lux’s lips. It was the timid gentle girl’s thighs she was feeling against her hand as she fucked her. Kat was sure Lux’s panties were stained now, she had a perverted thought of wanting to see them, to see what she was doing to the girl. She pushed her palm hard against Lux’s sex, enjoying the muttered curse words she had never heard her say before. She was making Lux break every rule she had. She’d fantasized in bed for hours of her voice and finally hearing it like this, shaking, begging for more from her. Kat felt herself getting wet as well.   


Part of her felt bad, like she was perversing the poor girl. She was, but she did it because she had watched Lux from the corner of rooms for years. Her crush was something that consumed her every day. She wanted to talk to her, tell her the things she thought about her, ask her to be hers and hers alone until it built up like a fire inside of her. She felt that possessive fire in her chest now, mixed with her lust it was making her pant against Lux’s neck as she showered the girl’s skin with kisses. Her fingers met resistance in her thrusts and she could feel that Lux was close, her panting becoming hot and quick against Kat’s ear, her moaning turned to begging whimpers. 

“Fuck, I love you.”

The words were the last thing Lux heard before she toppled over the edge. Her orgasm rocked through her core and she let out a high pitched whine as Kat forced her to ride it out, her fingers still thrusting inside of her as she convulsed. Her vision was blinded with white flashes and stars, until slowly they faded away to see a pair of green eyes looking at her. The redhead’s usual smirk was replaced with a smile that made Lux feel… warm. Not in the same way she had moments before, the new feeling was deep in her chest. Her fingers gently gripped at the taller girl’s shirt, holding her close before burying her face in her chest.   


Kat gently pet the girl’s hair, enjoying twirling and playing with the blonde locks in her fingers. Lux imitated Kat again, her fingers gently making shapes against the singer’s warm chest. The two girl’s rocked back and forth on the spot, giving them both a moment to catch their breath and gather their thoughts. 

“Not to um… ruin the moment but… I’m still inside you.” Kat’s voice had enough embarrassment for the both of them. Maybe Lux was still in the afterglow but she couldn’t help but laugh breathlessly against the singers shirt at the words. Kat slowly pulled out, and couldn’t tell if the gasp Lux let out from the feeling was cute or something else.   


“Sorry…” Kat awkwardly laughed as she pulled her hand out of Lux’s skirt, trying not to stain the girl’s sweater as she did. When she looked at her hand, seeing what she had done to Lux. She couldn’t help but want to taste it. She had a feeling that licking Lux’s cum off her hand would probably give the poor girl a heart attack though, resigning on just wiping it off on her shirt to save Lux the embarrassment of Kat’s perverted thoughts. Not like she didn’t hear, or experience, Kat’s perverted thoughts a couple moments ago.   


There was another moment of silence between the two girls, this time Lux had wrapped her arms around Kat’s neck, with Kat returning the gesture by holding Lux by her waist. The cold air was both soothing and a biting after their heated activities. Kat felt her recent bedmate, if she could even call her that when there was no bed involved, gently stroking the nape of her neck, almost as if she didn’t realize she was doing it.

“God…” Lux broke the silence, her voice escaping with a sigh. “You… Katarina, I… Why didn’t you say something earlier?”   


“Good question.” Kat chuckled, seriously pondering that thought herself. Her finger’s played with the edge of Lux’s sweater, slightly jealous at how soft the material was. “I didn’t think you’d say yes.”   


There was a pause, nothing but the slight hum of the light and distant voices from the back of the venue, and Kat’s heart beat in Lux’s ear as she pressed her cheek to the girl’s chest. 

“Say yes to what?” 

The question took Kat by surprise, who looked down at her chest, seeing the top of the blonde girl’s head cuddled close to her.   


“I thought it was uh… Kinda obvious.”   


Lux looked up, resting her chin on a warm part of the girl’s chest with a content smile. Their eyes met and Kat felt like she was enchanted by the beautiful girl’s smile and bright blue eyes.   


“You haven’t asked me the question yet.” 

“Oh.” 

Kat felt like she had a dumbfounded gawk on her face. It was her turn to blush, realizing Lux was making her say it. She felt like slapping herself in the forehead, but settled for hiding her mouth behind her hand, not realizing it still exposed her red cheeks to the giggling girl beneath her. She questioned why it was easier to fuck a girl than admit her feelings.   


“Oh right that. It’s uh. Yeah.” Kat tumbled over her words as she tried to speak. Lux was enjoying the girl’s nervousness despite her bold actions and words before. The contrast wasn’t what she expected but it made her heart pine for the words she wanted to hear even more. Kat took a deep breath in, smelling the fresh night air, distant smell of alcohol, and a slightly pleasant peach smell. She realized it was Lux’s perfume, and part of her realized that means she probably smelled of it now too. Desperately she tried to right her train of thought. With a deep exhale she readied herself.

“Would… Would you like to go on a date… with me? Sometime. Together.” Every time she spoke a word Kat felt herself cringe harder at her ineptitude to just confess her feelings. She didn’t seem to have a problem confessing her feelings when her hand was pushed between Lux’s thighs but it was damn harder now.

“Yes.”

The instant snap in her brain woke Kat up from her own absorbed thoughts. She looked down at her chest, seeing the same smile that had made her fall in love. Lux was smiling back at her, something so genuine it made Kat’s stomach do backflips.   


“Yes I think I would.” Lux couldn’t help but giggle. Those words felt like something special. Just saying them was enough to make her heart beat a little bit faster. The words made Kat’s heart beat a lot faster.   


Lux felt lips pressed against hers and realized Kat had lifted the girl on to her toes to kiss again. She sank into the kiss, her hands pressed against the taller girl’s chest. She loved the feeling. Loved the taste. A simple kiss did so much to her and she loved who it was that did it to her. The night air blew their hair around them, Kat’s fingers running through the blonde locks as she continued to kiss the girl, thinking to herself she didn’t want to stop any time soon.   
  
*****************

Sunlight poured into the room, the dawn a natural alarm clock. Lux’s eyes slowly opened, happy to greet the sun even on a weekend. A quiet yawn escaped her as she slowly sat up in bed. Her hand patted the blankets around her, trying to find her teddy bear so she could hold it for a few moments before getting out of bed. Her hand found something warm. Opening her eyes fully, she looked to her right. It wasn’t her teddy bear, but something just as good to hug in the morning was there. 

Kat lay, her eyes closed and her hair a mess as it spread across her pillow like a scarlet spider web. Lux’s fingers idly played with the hair, brushing it out of Kat’s face so she could see it clearly. Her upturned nose, her thin but soft lips, even the girl’s scar near her eye. They all came together to make Kat. A face she would gladly look at. Thoughts of last night came to Lux’s mind, remembering them made her face instantly flush and having to turn away. The images of looking into Kat’s eyes as she said those things. She could feel her ears burning.   


She had to distract herself, moving from the edge of the bed and standing up. Another thing she noticed now that she was standing, was the fact she had no pants. Or underwear. The only thing covering her was a shirt that she was almost literally swimming in. She could almost use it as a dress if she wanted. Memories of last night, after the two girls had left the venue made her remember why she was wearing this shirt with death metal text plastered on the front.   


Her underwear was very… uncomfortable on the ride back to Kat’s house. She was embarrassed again by the taller girl’s forwardness as she told her to take it off. Kat at least let her shower alone, though she hinted at another round in the shower. When Lux had left the shower, Kat was outside the door and offered the girl the oversized shirt for sleepwear. Apparently it was the last size at a show Kat had attended years ago and she bought it despite not fitting.   


She looked around the room she was in now, more amazed than anything else how much stuff was just on the ground around the room. Kat had apologized for it even though Lux had told her it was fine, she had kind of expected it from her. The two girls were complete opposites. Maybe that was what attracted her to the sleeping redhead so much.   


The ground was littered with clothing, musical paraphernalia, computer parts, cardboard tubes that no doubt held the countless posters that were now covering the walls, Lux even spotted an old NDS by the bed. Maybe she’d ask Kat if she could borrow it, or they could play it together. The thought made her cheeks flush. Such an innocent and cute activity made her realize how much she really wanted what she had asked for. She did want to date Kat. Maybe she had always wanted to and never realized it. It made her think of more cute date ideas. There was a boba shop Lux particularly liked in the Valorian Mall. She always wanted to go on a date there, drinking boba alone felt so, well lonely. And Ezreal never wanted to g-

Ezreal. 

Lux’s head whipped around the room as she searched for the pink of her sweater. The peach coloured sweater poked out from under Kat’s bed. Lux pulled it out and dug in the pockets for her phone. When she pulled it out she saw… a lot of messages. She couldn’t tell if it was good or bad that not all of them were from Ez. A couple were from her brother, asking if she had stayed at Ezreal’s house for the night, since he knew about the concert. He also said he had made up an excuse to their parents where she was. 

He didn’t sound too worried, but Lux quickly wrote up a message back to tell him she was safe and she was in fact at a… friends house instead. Another message was from Syndra, asking if she wanted to hang out. A simple message like that was ignorable for now at least.   


Her heart sank a bit as she got to the rest of her messages. Ezreal hadn’t blown up her phone, but he expressed some worry at how Lux had ran off. She couldn’t deny she felt guilty. For a lot of reasons. She started typing, trying to answer the boys questions. Then she erased it. She tried again, this time telling the truth. Then she erased it. A wild excuse. Erased. Dodging the question. Erased. Brutal honesty. Erased.   


She sighed loudly, lost at what to do. She stood in the middle of the room, that familiar feeling of shame creeping up her neck. All the good feelings, the realizations about herself, her new thoughts. They fueled that shame that was building up inside of her. Lectures from her parents reminded her that what she did was wrong for many many reasons. The room felt like it was spinning around her, cold and trapping her.

  
  


Warmth. A warm pressure against her back and around her waist. Kat’s arms pulled her closer, pressing her entire self against Lux’s back. Her chin rested on Lux’s shoulder, nuzzling her hair out of the way. The girl let out a sleepy grumble.

“Hey princess.”   


Her voice melted away the thoughts in her head, the ones that hurt her. The pet name sounded so natural in Kat’s voice, like that's what she was always called to her. Kat’s lips brushed against her cheek before she nuzzled her face against Lux’s neck, the tickling feeling making her giggle. Kat’s eyes were opened, even if the world was a little fuzzy in her sleepy state.

“Who’s that?” Her voice was rough from not speaking for the night.

Lux knew the question was fair to ask, and she didn’t want to lie. But the answer was going to be painful.

“Ezreal. He’s my…” The last chance to escape, to avoid the question. She breath she held in was exhaled. Readying to face what was going to come next. “He’s my boyfriend.”

  
  


“Hmm…” Kat hummed. 

That was it? Lux opened her eyes she didn’t realize she had squeezed shut in fear. Kat’s face was empty of a reaction. No anger or judgement. She didn’t even look interested. 

Lux felt like Kat was hiding her reaction, like she was fuming on the inside, but Kat was always very straight forward with how she felt. Even Lux knew that. She called out whatever she didn’t like, insulted whoever pissed her off, and said what was on her mind. But Kat said nothing.   


“You’re… not mad?” Lux asked, confusion and shock written on her face plain to see. Kat moved her eyes away from the phone, looking into Lux’s wide blue eyes. 

“You were with me last night weren’t you?” 

The words instantly made Lux blush, realizing Kat’s implication with the words. Kat also thought about what she was implying and wanted to clarify.   


“And you’re with me right now, aren’t you?” Kat used her hands on Lux’s hips to forcibly turn the girl to face her. Her hand gently stroked against her sides through the shirt before it floated to her wrist. She grabbed the girl’s wrist, but gentle. Less forcing and more guiding the hand towards Kat’s chest. She leaned forward, pushing their foreheads together. Lux’s vision was filled with piercing green eyes that seemed to look straight through her. Past all the shame and guilt, and straight into what she thought and felt.

“You’re with me now.” She sounded like she was repeating herself, but Lux felt it. Her hand on Kat’s chest, she felt the girl’s heartbeat. Her words meant more than that. Kat was right. She could already tell Lux had made a choice she never said out loud. She was with Kat. She was Kat’s, and Kat was her’s.   


She tried to speak but couldn’t trust her voice. She nodded, feeling their hair ruffled between them at the movement. Kat looked satisfied at the response. Slowly she stepped back, pulling Lux with her. Her other hand gently took the phone from Lux’s hands and tossed it casually at the foot of the bed, landing in a pile of clothes. Kat sat down on the bed, and with a gentle tug, pulled Lux on top of her. The two girls laid on the bed, looking at each other. Their lips moved close, inches apart. The morning light highlighted all the parts of Lux’s face Kat always wanted to stare at and drink in. 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there might be more coming, I have a bit already written but haven't finished so I hope the first chapter can be a complete story while I work on the rest !


End file.
